Dying Day
by DumaFire
Summary: His name is Karkat Vantas, and today is the day he dies...right?
1. Chapter 1

The school bells rang, and Karkat looked out the window sulumnly. The students got up, rushing to leave out the doors. However, he coulnd't bring himself to be as happy and cheery as they were. They rushed outside, and he sat down on a desk, running his fingers through the carvings on it. Today was the day... right? The day everything would come to an end. At least, that's what he's convinced himself of.

He walked along the halls, taking each breath with care. The other students ran about, going to their afterschool classes or looking for something they left in another class. He wondered what it would be like if he spent a day in their shoes. Parents that didn't divorce and leave you with a mute father, and refusing to be close to anyone or get any friends because the doctors tell you that you are going to die.

He finally made himself stand up, and stepped down the stairs that he worried he might be looking at for the final time in his life. He was careful to listen to the sound of the wind, the birds chirping, and how the earth never seemed to stop, even for a moment. His breathing was rough, and he knew that he might not make it much longer.

He was suppossed to get chemotherapy for the first time, today. He could have stayed home, but he worried people might get suspicious of him. A black car drove by, and he could see the familliar white of his father's suit. He stepped towards the car, knowing that it wouldn't take long for them to drive to the hospital. It wouldn't take long for him to die.

Hope is the only thing that could ever truly be stonger than fear. However, he tried to erase his hope because he was afraid. He got into the car, sitting in the passenger's seat. His father began to drive, and Karkat looked out the window, listening to his shaky breathing. It began to rain, and each drop haunted him.

They hadn't been driving very long, but Karkat could feel anxiety building up inside him. The car stopped at a red light, and suddenly he knew he couldn't deal with this any more. He unlocked the door quietly, and then opened it as quickly as he could. His father reached out, trying to reach him, but it was too late. Karkat ran out into the rain, and ran as far as he could, clutching at his chest.

He stopped by a dumpster after a while. He hid behind it, sitting down and pressing his knees to his chest. His breathing grew more ragged, but he stopped himself from letting out any tears. He closed his eyes, hugging his legs close to him. He didn't want to die. He didn't want to have lung cancer. He didn't want to suffer. He wished that he could trade his life with someone else, and stop this all from ever happening.

He wasn't sure how long he was crouched there, lost in his own thoughts. His clothes were soaking wet, and he was cold, yet he refused to let himself move. After a while more, he heard a light clang and almost jumped at the sound of something hitting the dumpster in front of him. He looked out from his hiding spot, spotting a strange girl. She had red shades covering her face, and had a cane with a dragon's head on top of it. She was blind, and she heard his small muffled yelp from when she accidentally hit the dumpster with her cane.

Karkat recognized her as a girl from his school, although he didn't talk to her much. Then again, he isolated himself either way. She walked behind the dumpster, lightly prodding him with her cane. She didn't know it was Karkat, although she had a feeling that he was quite familiar.

"..Leave me the fuck alone..." he grumbled, under his breath. She grinned widely, recognizing his voice. She sometimes heard him yelling at school. "Nice to see ya, Vantas," she greets. He didn't move from his spot, even when she began to poke at him with her cane. He didn't reply to her, either. "I'm quite sure it's illegal to loiter around here," she teases. He doesn't react, though. "...Are you hiding from someone..?" she asks, quite curious. He nodds quietly, although she wasn't able to see it.

She held her unbrella over him, and noticed him shivering a bit. She could hear his harsh breathing, and wondered what was wrong with him. Was he crying? She couldn't be sure. She sat down next to him and took off her jacket, putting it around him. He tried to swat it away, but seeing how cold he was, he ended up letting her. He wrapped the jacket around himself, his shivering dying down a bit.

"...I'm going to die today anyway..." he grumbles to himself. She cought what he said, startled by his words. The rain becomes a drizzle, and after a while it came to a stop. She closed her umbrella and put it to the side. She didn't say much, but stood up, instead. "I've seen quite a lot of cops looking around. Is it something you did?" There was another pause. "...Maybe..."

She sighed, knowing their conversation wasn't getting very far. She moved her cane around to find her surroundings, and began to walk away. Why was she helping him in the first place? He was cold and crabby, and didn't have any friends. He didn't even thank her for the jacket she gave him. Speaking of which, he began to take it off, as if trying to give it back to her. She heard the rustle of the jacket moving, and turned back around. "It's fine, just be sure to give it back to me," she says, begining to walk away.

The cops had found him, although Terezi hadn't told them of his whereabouts. They had to use dogs to sniff him out, seeing how bad his condition was. His father gave him a large hug when Karkat returned, crying. Even if his son had cancer, he was still his son and he loved him dearly. Karkat lightly hugged him back, and after their reuinion they went home. Kakrat went over to his room, quietly. His father tried to reach for him, but she shrugged him away and went off to his room. He took off the jacket, throwing it into the corner of his room and burying his face under the covers.

His name is Karkat Vantas, and he was not going to die. He had a jacket that a girl expected him to return to her, and that meant he couldn't die untill then... right?


	2. Chapter 2

Karkat was gone from school for almost 3 months now. He was winning his battle against cancer, and because they had discovered it in an early stage the odds of him overcoming it were quite good. However, Karkat became paranoid. The effects of his treatment would take some time to heal, and he didn't want anyone to look at him. He usually locked himself in his room, sometimes not even letting his father enter. The rumors spread through school like wildfire that he had died during treatment, or that he couldn't see anyone because he was contagious or something. He had no friends, but some people began to worry.

He was surprised the day Terezi showed up at his door. His father let her inside, although he didn't answer to any of her questions or comments because of his muteness. She asked if she could go upstairs and see how Karkat was doing, but he shook his head, knowing how secretive and depressed his son was becoming. She asked if she could use their bathroom then, and he agreed. Of course, by the time she went upstairs, she had opened the door to Karkat's room, rather than the bathroom. He hid from her, despite her being blind. She walked in his room, finding her way around using her cane.

"..Get the fuck out..." she heard a small voice whisper. "Hehehe, I couldn't hear that. What was that?" she asked, although he heard him quite well and they both knew it. "I said get out of here..." he repeated. "I can't hear your muffled voice under that blanket of yours, Karkles." "Fuck off..." "Still can't hear you."

He pulled the covers off from over his head. "GET THE FUCK OUT!" he yelled, and she was taken aback a bit. She gave him a shit-eating grin, sitting down beside him. He tried to pull the sheets back over his head, but she was sitting on them, so he couldn't.

His father sighed, knwoing very well what must have been happening. He was quite suprised she was able to get so much emotion out of him though, seeing how he hadn't talked much at all since his chemotherapy sessions began.

Terezi laughed, lightly grabbing at his face and using her hands to try and figure out it's form. Karkat was startled, and pulled himself back uncomfortably. "What the fuck are you doing?" He growls. She laughs once more. "I'm blind, stupid. How else would I be able to look at your face?" At that, he was quiet. He let her feel at his face, despite how awkward it was. He didn't quite notice when her hands made the way to the side of his head, lightly rubbing at his temples.

He leaned against her as she began to rub away the headache that had been bothering him for quite a while. After a few moments, he sat in her lap, curled up against her chest, while she continued to rub at his temples. Neither of them argued about it, though. He began to doze off a bit, and she stopped rubbing at his head, rubbing at his back instead. He didn't know how lonely he was, or how much he had always wanted a moment like this to happen to him. He could feel himself relax for the first time in months, and for a moment it was almost as if everything was alright with the world.

His father silently walked upstairs, knowing that it had been extemely quiet for a long time. He was a bit startled to see Karkat curled up in her lap, sleeping, while she gently rubbed his back. He couldn't help but smile, walking back downstairs and letting them have thier moment.

Terezi lay Karkat down on his bed, putting the blanket over him as he slept comfortably. She found her jacket, on a hanger and dangling from his doorknob. She grinned once more, taking it off of the hanger and opening it up, placing it over him as he slept. She made her way downstairs, and heard Karkat's father cleaning the dishes. She walked over to the door, and he looked over to her. He gave her a smile, and she could almost feel it in the air, not being able to see it. She turned over to him, smiling as well, and left.

His name is Karkat Vantas, and for the first time in all his life, he thinks he's in love.


End file.
